


Get over him!

by Rebis



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Art, F/F, WTF Mortal Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebis/pseuds/Rebis
Summary: Нарисовано на Зимнюю Битву; по мотивам слитых диалогов Шивы и заявки от читателя)
Relationships: Sheeva/Jade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Get over him!




End file.
